Mr Taxi
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Sebuah taxi misterius menghampiri Sakura! Tetapi, yang misterius bukanlah taxinya, melainkan supir taxi yang terus mewawancarai Sakura tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke! Siapakah supir taxi tersebut? AU. Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku FanFiction

.

.

.

Mr. Taxi

.

.

.

"Sudah jam 10.30 malam, aku harus bergegas ke rumahnya!" ujar seorang gadis berusia 21 tahun yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut bersurai merah mudanya melambai-lambai di terpa angin malam. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat di pinggiran jalan. Baju panjang berwarna merah muda lembut dengan garis-garis putih menghias tubuh rampingnya. Celana jeans selutut membungkus kaki mulusnya itu. Tak lupa dengan tas gemblok berwarna merah muda yang sedang ia bawa. Haruno Sakura, namanya.

Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan raya kota itu. Dia sedang menunggu. Ya, menunggu Taxi.

"Oh ayolah, tak adakah satu taxi lewat di depan mataku?!" keluh Sakura. Ia sedang berjongkok karena kakinya pegal berdiri terlalu lama menunggu satu taxi lewat. Mengapa ia tak menaiki kereta saja? Jawabannya mudah tapi menyebalkan. Ia ketinggalan kereta terakhir yang berangkat pukul 10 tepat. Hanya karena ia membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di sebuah toko. Malang sudah nasibnya!

Setelah 5 menit ia berjongkok, sebuah sinar mendekat ke arahnya. Sinar mobil berwarna kuning dengan pajangan menyala bertuliskan 'TAXI' di atasnya. Langsung saja Sakura berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar sang pengemudi taxi berhenti. Benar saja, taxi tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura pun langsung membuka pintu belakang taxi tersebut, dan memasukinya. Lalu, taxi tersebut melaju.

.

.

.

"Pak, ke Uchiha Mansion ya?" pinta sang gadis yang sedang terduduk manis di kursi belakang taxi yang melaju itu. Ia memandangi indahnya kota Konoha dengan lampu-lampu terang di malam hari. "Hn," jawab sang pengemudi sekenanya.

Sakura pun menaikkan alisnya, ia heran dengan sikap supir taxi di depannya. Ia merasa mengenali aksen bicara sang supir, apalagi saat supir tersebut menjawab singkat dengan kata 'Hn'. Tetapi, ia tak mau memusingkan hal itu. 'Yang bisa berbicara dengan kata itu bukan cuma 'dia' saja, Sakura!' batinnya, dalam hati.

"Nona." sahut sang supir secara tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan sang gadis yang tengah melamun, entah memikirkan apa. "Ah, ya?" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Maaf jika saya lancang bertanya, untuk apa anda malam-malam seperti ini menuju Uchiha Mansion?" tanya sang supir. Sakura pun kaget dengan pertanyaan supir yang memakai topi khasnya. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, mengapa supir ini sungguh tak sopan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya? Itukan menyangkut hal pribadi. Tak sepantasnya sang supir bertanya pada penumpangnya seperti itu.

"A-ano kerumah pacarku." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit rasa takut. "Pacar anda seorang Uchiha?" tanya supir itu lagi. Membuat Sakura takut. Takut jika supir ini akan menyanderanya dan memberitahukan pada pacarnya yang tampan itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasuke mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkannya dan mat- Tunggu, Sakura. Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"I-iya, pacarku seorang Uchiha, me-memangnya ke-kenapa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia pun berkomat-kamit di dalam hatinya. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, tolonglah pacarmu yang cantik ini!'

"Saya dengar bahwa seluruh keluarga Uchiha mempunyai wajah yang tampan, memiliki otak yang jenius, dan harta yang berlimpah, apa anda tertarik pada pacar anda hanya karena kelebihan yang ia miliki?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura melotot, ia sungguh ingin menghajar supir yang ada di depannya ini karena berani menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Tidak juga. Aku tak pernah melihat dan mementingkan hal seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah menyukainya saat kami bertemu sejak kecil," Sakura pun meladeni pertanyaan aneh sang supir tersebut. Selama pertanyaannya tak melenceng ke arah yang tidak pantas.

"Sejak kecil? Anda sudah menyukainya sejak kecil?" Sang supir pun melirik Sakura dari kaca. Melihat sang gadis tersenyum penuh arti seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"Ya, dan karena itulah aku yakin rasa sukaku padanya bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, otak yang jenius ataupun harta yang berlimpah," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Lalu?" Sang supir melirik lagi.

"Tanpa alasan. Aku menyukainya tanpa alasan. Tanpa ada sebab. Dan, rasa itu datang sendiri." jelas sang gadis itu penuh arti. Ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang sama. Seakan bahagia sekali membicarakan sang Uchiha.

"Apa ada jatuh cinta yang seperti itu?" tanya supir itu lagi. Tak hentinya ia bertanya, karena atmosfir dalam taxi itu perlahan menghangat. Dan, membuat penumpang di belakangnya tak keberatan untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja ada, rasa yang langsung datang dari Tuhan." Sakura memandang langit. Menerawang dibalik bulan yang nampak cerah malam itu. "Apa anda yakin bahwa rasa cinta anda akan abadi untuk Uchiha itu?" Supir itu kembali bertanya.

"Sangat yakin." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Meyakinkan sang supir yang meliriknya dikaca. Lalu,tanpa sengaja ia melihat mata khas dan senyum tipis sang supir yang menawan itu. "Mengapa bisa?" tanyanya (lagi).

"Karena rasa cinta itu datang pertama kali di saat aku tak tahu apa itu rasa cinta. Hanya ada aku yang polos dan tak mengerti. Itulah perasaan yang Tuhan berikan padaku untuk Uchiha-ku itu. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa dulu aku menyukai seorang lelaki kecil berambut pantat ayam yang membuatku menangis karena menginjak bonekaku, hihihi." tawa kecil menggemaskan sang gadis menyadarkan sang supir akan sesuatu.

"Hn, sebentar lagi sampai, Nona." ujar supir itu pelan, mengingatkan sang penumpang akan tujuannya.

"Ah baiklah, err.. Mr. Taxi?" Sakura menghela napas, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Hn?" sahutnya, lalu menghentikan laju mobil itu. Dan, menunggu pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Mengapa anda menanyakan semua hal tentang perasaanku pada pacarku yang seorang Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus curiga. Ia bahkan tak ingat bahwa ia ada janji dengan sang kekasih di tempat tujuannya ini.

"Karena, saya adalah seorang Uchiha." jawab cepat sang supir. Lalu, ia pun tiba-tiba turun dan membukakan pintu belakang dimana Sakura duduk.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudmu?" Sakura yang terkejut pun kebingungan. Otaknya tak bisa menyerap maksud dari semua yang telah terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba, sang supir itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka topi khas ala supir taxinya. Menampakkan wajah tampan nan sempurna yang sangat Sakura kenali.

"Ka-kau?!"

"Ya, Nona. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Uchiha... Sasuke. Pacar anda. Yang menunggu kedatangan anda di mansion saya. Silahkan masuk, sayang."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

OMAKE

Saat di Uchiha Mansion, tepatnya di kamar Pangeran Uchiha tercinta kita.

"Sasuke.." panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink lembut yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur milik pemilik kamar itu.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke. Pemilik kamar itu terlihat sedang membaca buku dengan tampang sangat serius. Lalu, melirik gadis di samping dengan tatapan tajam. Kelihatannya, ia sebal kegiatannya di ganggu oleh gadisnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu menjadi supir taxi?! Lalu mewawancaraiku dengan sangat panjang?!" omel Sakura. Ia sebal karena Sasuke menjebaknya. Ia pun terduduk dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang mempelototinya.

"Kau lama sekali. Mengobrol apa kau dengan Yamanaka di rumahnya?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang kesal. Ia pun membuang muka.

"Ino memaksaku mendengarkan ceritanya yang takkan habis 7 hari 7 malam, Sasuke! Dan, aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir tadi!" jelas Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah." Sasuke membanting dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong disana. Sakura pun akhirnya mengalah, melihat wajah letih Sasuke . Ia pun ikut menaiki kasur empuk itu dan mengelus-elus rambut mencuat kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Mr. Taxi dalam waktu singkat seperti itu? Dan, bagaimana bisa aku tak ingat bahwa yang mempunyai mata onyx sekelam malam juga senyum setipis itu hanya kau, Sasuke?" ia memindahkan kepala Sasuke di pahanya. Menelusuri wajah tampan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Karena, aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Apa yang tidak bisa ku lakukan untukmu? Percayalah, aku bisa. Jika kau percaya, maka aku pasti bisa." sahut sang Uchiha itu. Tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku selalu percaya, . Kau bisa. Karena, kau memilikiku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Mencium kening Sasuke lembut. Lalu, kedua mata yang tertutup. Tak lupa, hidung mancungnya. Dan, bibir tipisnya.

Cup~

"Hn, Sayang."

.

.

.

Really FIN

.

.

.

~~~~~~ Mr. Taxi by Girls' Generation~~~~~~

RnR? Thanks before, guys :)


End file.
